Apparatus and Method for Executing a Game Program Having Advertisements
The present invention relates to executing a game program having advertisements therein and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for executing a game program in which advertisements can be updated by downloading new advertisement data.
Enabling Optional Customer Election of Auxiliary Content
The present invention further relates to systems for engaging in interactive entertainment or for accessing non-interactive entertainment using a networked game console connected to a content provider over a bi-directional network, and more specifically to maintenance and accessing of customer and content databases which support such systems, for enabling playback of both valuable primary content along with auxiliary content such as targeted advertisements.
Providing Auxiliary Content Located on Local Storage During Download/Access of Primary Content Over a Network
The present invention further relates to systems and methods for providing auxiliary content located on local storage to a client connected to a primary content provider over a bi-directional network, and more specifically to accessing auxiliary content during download/access of primary content over the network, enabling dissemination of auxiliary content during otherwise dormant wait periods.
In-Contents Advertising Method
The present invention also relates to an in-contents advertising method, an in-contents advertising server, and a program-transferring medium for realizing in-contents advertising, suitable for displaying advertisements of advertisers in contents such as games. More specifically, the present invention obtains advertisement information appropriated beforehand to contents, at the time of activation of the contents, and inserts the advertisement information in the contents, based on commissioning from advertisers, and information contained within contents indicating that advertisements may be inserted, thereby enabling advertising within the contents.
Advertising Impression Determination
The present invention also relates to targeted advertising, such as an advertising system and method for dynamically displaying advertisements in the context of video games (i.e., in-game advertising). More specifically, the present invention provides for the determination and tracking of advertising impressions in response to users interacting with video games having in-game advertising functionality.